Magic Time
by fanfiction9821
Summary: Two newcomers by the names of Magical Nick and Jessie come into New Mobotropolis and capture Rocket, who is then turned into a slave of Nick's. Now, the others will have to bring down Magical Nick without the help of Rocket. Will they succeed or will they fall under the same spell as Rocket has?
1. Chapter 1

Rocket and Sally were walking around New Mobotropolis when they came across a magician performing spectacular tricks. They made their way to the front of the crowd and saw a brown-furred rabbit with blue eyes and a female hedgehog with purple fur and sinister looking black eyes. Their names were Magical Nick and Jessie the Hedgehog, respectively.

"What do you think is wrong with her," Sally asked, referring to Jessie's black eyes.

"I'm not sure, Sal, but I'm willing to wager that she's the assistant to this guy," Rocket responded.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Magical Nick and this is my assistant, Jessie," Magical Nick said, introducing himself and Jessie. "Before we continue, I'll need a volunteer from the audience." Nick then looked around for the right person to help with his next trick. He stopped when he saw Sally and Rocket standing there.

"How about you, good sir," Nick asked, referring to Rocket.

"I'm game. Let's do it." Rocket then walked up to Nick and Jessie.

"What is your name, sir?"

"I'm Rocket," Rocket responded.

"Good. Now, if you would step into the box Jessie had brought out," Nick said.

"Of course." Rocket then went inside the box, prompting Jessie to close the box.

"Now, when I tap my wand against the box, Rocket will disappear." Nick then did as he said he would and tapped his wand against the box. When he opened it, Rocket truly disappeared. Everyone in the crowd applauded at the sleight of hand. Nick then folded the box down into a square.

"Thank you, thank you. You're a wonderful audience. Now it's my time to disappear," Nick said before he and Jessie disappeared into thin air. They had reappeared in front of an abandoned shack in the middle of the Great Forest.

"Take care of our guest, Jessie."

"Of course, master," Jessie said before taking the square Nick had folded the box into and going inside.

"The day to conquer this pathetic world has finally come. Rocket will finally be helping the right side to win," Nick said before going into the shack.

* * *

Sally had looked all over New Mobotropolis for Rocket, but wasn't able to find a single trace of him. She had wondered where Rocket had gone to after disappearing.

"Where is he?" Sally was unaware that Rocket was nowhere in New Mobotropolis.

* * *

Inside the shack, Nick was storing all his magic wands and tricks in a cabinet while Jessie was taking care of Rocket.

"Soon enough, I'll be ruling as the King of Mobius. No one will be safe from my reign of power."

"The prisoner is secure, master."

"Thank you, Jessie," Nick said before entering the next room. He saw as Rocket was suspended from the ceiling with his hands bound.

"Well, well, well. Rocket the Hedgehog. I've been looking for you for a while. You're a slippery hedgehog to track down."

"Thanks. Can I ask you something," Rocket asked.

"Certainly," Nick responded.

"WHAT IS YOUR DAMAGE?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Drop it. Something's wrong here and I want some goddamn answers," Rocket said.

"Fine. I've heard of your heroic accomplishments and how you always thwart evil," Nick said.

"Thanks."

"It was not a compliment! You should at least let the villain win once."

"Forget it. I may be a hero, but I ain't the kind of hero that just takes a day off. You can forget about me giving you a chance to win," Rocket said.

"You will let me win and you'll have no choice in the matter," Nick said before turning to Jessie. "Get me my wand, Jessie."

"Of course, master," Jessie said before leaving the room. Seconds later, she had returned with one of Nick's wands.

"How will I help you win?"

"Easy. You'll be like Jessie here and obey my every command," Nick said.

"You wish. I'll never turn to your side, buddy," Rocket said.

"Too bad you said that."

"Why?"

"Because you just did," Nick said before using his magical powers to take control of Rocket's mind. Rocket's eyes quickly changed from his scarlet eyes to black eyes, indicating that he was now a slave of Magical Nick.

"Get your co-worker down from there."

"As you wish, master."


	2. Chapter 2

Sally and Frost entered Rocket's sanctuary and looked around for anything that would help them figure where he had gone. While Sally was checking for any hollow sections of the wall, Frost was glancing through the floorboards. He stopped looking when he found what looked like a box of important files.

"Sal, I think I found something," Frost said before making his left hand transparent. He used his hand to reach for the box, grabbed it, and pulled it up.

"What is it, Frost," Sally asked.

"Some kind of box. It could have something of importance in it."

"Then open it and see what's inside."

"All right," Frost said before opening the box. He grabbed the files out of the box and laid them on the table.

"Looks like they're all plans for certain events."

"Interesting. See if you can find something interesting," Sally said as she continued checking the wall.

"Sure," Frost said before looking through the files.

"Let's see. We got 'What To Do In Case of Killer Plants', 'What To Do In Case of Mad Scientist', 'What To Do In Case of Friend-turned-Enemy', 'What To Do in Case of Evil Magician.' This looks interesting, so let's see what it says." Frost then opened the file and found a paper with step-to-step instructions on what to do in case an evil magician came into town.

"Find anything?"

"Yeah. I found this piece of paper that details what to do in this kind of situation," Frost answered.

"What situation," Sally asked.

"According to the file, an evil magician."

"Oh, no."

"What," Frost asked.

"Rocket and I met a magician. He became part of one of his tricks. I guess he did disappear after all," Sally said.

"God."

"What does it say to do?"

"According to the paper, there should a box marked 'TNM' concealed in the wall," Frost said.

"Well, I can't find it," Sally said.

"Hold on. It says where to look here." Frost then walked over to the wall and looked for the exact part to search.

"This is the spot, but there's nothing here," Frost said before looking at the paper again. "Wait. Looks like that's a picture of someone named 'MM'." Frost looked to see the picture of Mina Rocket was lucky enough to get. Frost walked over to the picture and took it off the wall.

"Hold that," Frost said, handing the picture to Sally. He then used his Sub-Zero Ice Punch to make a hole in the wall. He then reached in and pulled out a box marked with 'TNM'. Sally handed the paper back to Frost, who then read what to do next.

"Seems like the next step is to unlock this thing. The combo's on the paper," Frost said before using the combination to unlock the box. He and Sally looked inside and saw something that astounded them beyond belief.

"Incredible. I can't believe Rocket made all these in his spare time."

"Now you see why I was starting to like your friend, Frost."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rocket and Jessie were preparing for Nick's next show in New Mobotropolis. Rocket was looking through all of Nick's wands to find the right one while Jessie was writing down what tricks and illusions to do. While they were doing what they were told to, Nick came into the room with his ensemble already set up.

"How's the next show coming along, Jessie," he asked while straightening his bow tie.

"Excellent, master. I'm just about done writing down what you should do for the show," Jessie responded.

"Very good. How about you, Rocket?"

"I'm just selecting the right wand for you to use during the show," Rocket answered.

"Fantastic," Nick said.

"Have you thought of where the next show should be after this, master?"

"Of course I have. The next show will be in Castle Acorn. There, I can begin my conquest of Mobius. I can then conquer Moebius and Sol. I will rule all three worlds and be unstoppable!" Little did Nick know that he would be stopped by a newly formed team of heroes.


	3. Chapter 3

"'If anyone is reading this, then I will be under the control of a magician bent on world domination. I have constructed specially designed suits to assist the various skills and abilities that some of my allies can wield. Some examples of these powers include Silver's psychokinesis, Shadow's chaos abilities, Sonic's speed, Knuckles' strength, Blaze's pyrokinesis, Espio's invisibility, Frost's cyrokinesis, Leaf's botanokinesis, Scorch's pyrokinesis, and Thunder's electrokinesis. I'm sure that these suits will be useful in the fight against [insert evil magician's name here]. Sincerely, Rocket the Hedgehog'," Frost said, reading the letter that was concealed in the box marked 'TNM'.

"So Rocket designed all the suits in that box," Bunnie asked.

"That's right. He designed all these in his spare time."

"Incredible. He must have a lot of free time," Sonic remarked.

"You know it, Sonic," Frost said before pulling a ice-blue suit out of the box. He put it on and immediately felt energized.

"Is there more in that box?"

"I'm pretty sure there is." Frost then pulled out a blue suit out of the box and handed it to Sonic. Sonic then slipped it on, but felt nothing happen.

"It's not working," Sonic said.

"You probably need the shoes to go with the suit," Frost said before pulling out a second box that contained specially designed speed shoes and handing them over to Sonic. Sonic slipped on the sneakers and felt his speed increase.

"What's in that box," Silver asked.

"A lot of stuff actually. I guess these accompany the suits as some kind of accessory."

"Interesting. Rocket definitely had a lot of time on his hands if he truly designed these suits," Rouge said.

"It's time we get suited up, so grab your designated suit and slip it on," Frost said before everyone walked over to the box and grabbed the right suit. Moments later, everyone was in their proper suit. Sally and Antoine both had brown-colored suits, Blaze had a lavender-colored suit, Espio had a purple-colored suit, Knuckles and Scorch had red-colored suits, Julie and Amy both had pink-colored suits, Tails had a orange-colored suit, Vector had a green-colored suit, Leaf had a green-colored suit, Thunder had a yellow-colored suit, Rouge had a white-colored suit, Shadow had a pure black suit, Silver had a grey-colored suit, and Bunnie had a yellow-and-white colored suit. Tails and Rouge had strapped on the flight goggles Rocket had made for them while Julie got an upgraded version of her blaster, Amy got an upgraded version of her hammer, and Espio got heat-seeking throwing knives, detonating shuriken, and a grappling hook.

"Are we good," Frost asked.

"We are," Sally responded.

"Good. Let's go." Frost then led everyone to a seemingly abandoned hangar.

"What are we doing here, Frost," Shadow asked.

"Easy. We're just here to pick up these," Frost said before walking over to one of the tarps in the room. He pulled it off and revealed two motorcycles and an ATV.

"Whoa! Nice wheels."

"Pretty epic, aren't they, Sonic?"

"Definitely," Sonic answered.

"Too bad you're not getting one of these," Frost said.

"Why not?"

"You're your own vehicle, Sonic. You are the Blue Blur after all."

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about my speed after seeing these," Sonic said.

"Who else isn't getting a vehicle?"

"That would be you, Sonic, Bunnie, Tails, Rouge, Scorch, Thunder, Leaf, Blaze, and myself," Frost responded, answering Silver's question.

"So, the rest of us are getting something to ride out there," Amy asked.

"That's right, Ames. You're getting the motorcycle on the left side of the ATV, Shadow's got the one on the right, and Knux and Julie can share the ATV."

"Nice," Knuckles said.

"Thanks, Frost," Julie said.

"Don't thank me. Thank Rocket. After all, he was the one who assigned the vehicles." Frost then walked over to the other tarps and revealed three other motorcycles.

"Let's see," Frost muttered before reading the paper with the vehicle assignments. "Okay. According to the paper, Sally gets the motorcycle on the right, Antoine's the one on the left, and Espio's the one in the middle."

"But what about the ones who don't get a vehicle," Sally asked.

"Thunder, Blaze, Rouge, Scorch, and Tails can all fly while Leaf and I can make our vehicles. Look at this," Frost said before making an ATV out of pure ice.

"Incredible," Silver said.

"Thanks. Leaf can do the same thing, too. Show them, hon."

"All right," Leaf said before summoning four vines that twisted themselves into a motorcycle.

"See? That's something I like to call the VineCycle," Frost said before climbing onto his own vehicle. He then turned on the ignition and drove it out of the hangar. Seconds later, the others followed Frost as they made their way to the next venue of Magical Nick.


	4. Chapter 4

Frost was the first to make it to where Magical Nick performed. He looked around and saw no trace of the magician. He turned off his ATV, climbed off, and took another look around. While he was searching, Sally and Antoine pulled up and turned their motorcycles off.

"Anything, Frost," Antoine asked.

"Nothing here, 'Twan. Looks like Nick hit the road before we could get here," Frost responded.

"That's too bad. I was hoping to find Rocket," Sally said.

"Listen, Sal. I know that you're concerned about your boyfriend. I'm concerned, too, because Rocket's my best friend."

"I thought I was your best friend," Scorch said as he touched down.

"That was before you told me I had to start loving Bloom," Frost said.

"Oh, yeah."

"Find anything," Sonic asked as he screeched to a halt.

"Nothin', Sonic. Nick split before I could get here."

"That's too bad."

"Yeah, it is," Frost said. Moments later, the rest of Team New Mobotropolis came up to the site.

"Are you certain you've searched everywhere," Thunder asked.

"I'm positive, Thunder. I looked everywhere."

"Did you check that piece of paper?" Frost turned around and saw a piece of paper on the ground. He went over to it, picked it up, and saw where Nick's next show was taking place.

"Oh, no," Frost said.

"What is it?"

"You may want to see this, Sal." Sally walked over to Frost and he showed her where Nick was going next: Castle Acorn.

"We gotta stop him before it's too late," Sally said.

"It may already be too late. He might already be in the castle as we speak. The only hope is if we get there fast enough before he can do some major damage to the kingdom," Frost said.

"You're right. Everyone, mobilize. We have to get to Castle Acorn before Magical Nick makes my brother disappear." Scorch, Tails, Silver, Rouge, Thunder, and Bunnie took off to the skies while everyone else used their choice of transport to get to Castle Acorn before Magical Nick could make himself king.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Castle Acorn, Nick was setting up his disappearing act with Elias Acorn as part of the act. Only this time Elias would truly disappear and never be found.

"King Elias, would you like to demonstrate the trick," Nick asked.

"Certainly," Elias responded before getting up from his throne. He went over to Nick and stepped inside the box Rocket had set up. Outside the castle, Frost and Silver were quickly approaching the castle wall.

"Silver, you gotta make an entrance for me!"

"I'm on it," Silver said before using his psychokinesis to move some of the bricks. Frost accelerated and made a perfect landing inside the throne room. He climbed off his ATV and walked to Nick.

"The game's up, Nick. I know that you're plotting to overthrow the king and take the throne for yourself," Frost said.

"Take the throne for yourself? Never!" Elias then stepped out of the box and back over to his throne. "I am king and I always will be," Elias said proudly.

"Curse you! Take this!" Nick then aimed his wand at Frost and fired off a blast of magic. Frost side-stepped and was able to avoid being hit.

"You can't hit me. I'm pure ice."

"We'll just see about that," Nick said before firing another blast of magic at Frost, who avoided it by becoming transparent.

"You see? I am invincible," Frost said.

"No one is invincible. I'll see to it that I become king of Mobius, Moebius, and Sol."

"You said 'Mobius' twice."

"I certainly did not," Nick said.

"I'm pretty sure you did," Frost said.

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't," Nick said.

"Yes, you did," Frost said.

"No, I didn't!"

"No, you didn't."

"I did say Mobius twice, you runt," Nick said before Frost started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I so got you with the old Bugs Bunny routine," Frost said.

"Oh, I'll enjoy defeating you, hedgehog," Nick said before firing multiple blasts of magic at Frost. "Quit moving so I can hit you!"

"No way. You're a bad shot, mate." Frost kept moving around and avoiding Nick's blasts. Nick had enough and froze Frost's feet in place using his magic.

"No fair! I'm the only one who's supposed to do that," Frost said.

"I have you now, hedgehog," Nick said before a pyrokinetic blast knocked the wand out of his hand.

"Don't you hurt my ex-best friend," Scorch growled as he stood there.

"Scorch! Man, am I glad to see you, dude!"

"Looks like I got here just in time." Scorch then launched a fireball at the ice surrounding Frost's feet, freeing him. Nick got up to see Scorch standing besides Frost.

"No fair! Two against one isn't fair."

"Neither is three against two," Leaf said as she entered the room.

"Luckily, I can even up the playing field," Nick said before snapping his fingers. Seconds later, Rocket and Jessie walked to their master and prepared for an all-out fight.

"Rocket, you take the ice cube. Jessie, you take the plant and I'll take the pyro."

"Of course, master," Rocket and Jessie said before switching places. Frost got ready to fight his best friend, Leaf got ready to fight Jessie, and Scorch got ready to fight Nick.


	5. Chapter 5

Frost, Scorch, and Leaf were fighting Rocket, Nick, and Jessie, the throne room of Castle Acorn as the arena. Frost blocked all of Rocket's attacks with his trusty Ice Shield. Unfortunately, the shield was slowly cracking due to the force of Rocket's attacks.

"Give up! All will serve the master," Rocket said as he repeatedly bashed Frost's shield.

"Never! We will never stop fighting," Frost said.

"You'll regret making that decision." Rocket then bashed the shield once more and it broke apart.

"Crap!" Rocket then knocked Frost back to the wall with a power-packed punch. Frost grunted as he hit the wall.

"Frost," Leaf cried out before being brought to the ground by Jessie.

"Never let your guard down," Jessie said standing over Leaf.

"Excellent, my minions," Nick said before turning to Scorch. "You're the last one, so why don't you just surrender?"

"Never! Rocket taught I should never give up no matter how dark the situation seems. I will never stop fighting for what I believe in," Scorch said before launching a fireball at Nick. The force of the projectile was enough to force Nick to drop his wand and sear his hand.

"How dare you," Nick cried out as he looked at his newly-burned hand.

"That's just the way I burn." Scorch then launched a fireball at the wand and watched as it was burned to a crisp.

"No!" Nick turned around to see Jessie and Rocket be released from his control. Rocket's eyes changed back to their usual red while Jessie's eyes changed from black to green.

"What happened, Frost," Rocket asked.

"Well, you were put under that guy's control," Frost responded, pointing to Nick.

"Listen here, buddy. No one takes control of me. I won't allow it."

"Nor will I."

"You will all be put under my control, starting with the pyro," Nick said.

"In your dreams," Rocket said before pulling out a wand from his sock.

"What?"

"Where'd you get that," Jessie asked.

"Stole it from Nick's shack. The game's up for you, Nick." Rocket then handed the wand to Jessie for her to use.

"You're giving this to me?"

"I figured you owed this guy some payback," Rocket said.

"Oh, I do," Jessie said before aiming the wand at Nick.

"Jessie, don't you do it. I'm your master," Nick said.

"Not anymore." Jessie then fired a blast of magic at Nick. Nick screamed as he turned into sand.

"Impressive."

"Thanks. I've been wanting to do that," Jessie said before the statue of sand Magical Nick had become collapsed and was carried off by the air.

"That's one more problem taken care of."

"Got that right, Frost," Rocket said.

* * *

"As the leaders of Team New Mobotropolis, we welcome Jessie the Hedgehog into the team," Rocket and Sally said in unison. Frost then walked over to Jessie with her newly-designed suit in his hands.

"Here you are," Frost said.

"Thank you." Jessie then took the suit, slipped it on, and stood there as energy surged through every part of her body.

"By wearing the suit, your magical powers have increased by a thousand percent."

"Incredible," Jessie said.

"You'll also need these," Rocket said before pulling out a wand and spell book.

"Where'd you get these?"

"Grabbed them from Nick's shack before Silver tore it down."

"Thank you, Rocket," Jessie said before grabbing the wand and spell book.

"Let us welcome Jessie onto our team with open arms. Team New Mobotropolis forever," Rocket and Sally said.

"Team New Mobotropolis forever," the rest of the team said before raising their arms into the air.

"Team New Mobotropolis forever!"


End file.
